Move Along
by Reika Itsumi
Summary: Jr.'s on the brink of death. Jin and chaos try to help, but is it enough? Featuring The All American Reject song Move Along. One of my older works.


**I don't own Xenosaga.**

**This is an older piece of my work...so as I look back on it I think it's probably not a hit story...and I think it sucks. But that me, being my pesstimistic self. eh heh...anyway, please review and tell me what you think of it.

* * *

**

Move Along

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking _

_When you fall everyone stands _

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking _

_With the life held in your _

_Hands are shaking cold _

_These hands are meant to hold _

Jr. was lying on the ground covered in blood. MOMO was crying in the distance hoping that he wasn't dead, just like everyone else. They had begun the fight with Albedo once more, this time he had become stronger than before. Not too long ago did he decide to unleash a fatal blow to Jr., his older brother. Then he made his escape.

Shion didn't understand why Albedo would do such a thing, especially to his own brother. Whether it was U-Do or it was just insanity, she didn't know. Now, she didn't even care. Shion wanted to help so badly, for MOMO's sake. She wanted her to be happy, but it wasn't working the way everyone had hoped. Jr. was severely injured, MOMO was crying her eyes out and Albedo had gotten away…again.

Shion followed chaos as he passed her to go and use his ether powers to heal Jr. the best that he could. She heard Ziggy run to MOMO to comfort her as best as he could, Jin was running after her and chaos and KOS-MOS making comments on the status of the party. When she had gotten to Jr.'s side, she couldn't believe what she saw.

The stench of blood was unbearable. She knew that she would only be able to handle it for a short time before she went unconscious, but she would try her best to help, no matter what the cost. The sight only made her feel worse. Jr.'s body seemed to be ripped and torn in so many places like thousands of swords had gone through him.

"Shion, you don't look well. Are you okay?" Jin looked over at his paling sister. She had started to sway from side to side.

"No, I'm not okay, but I'll be fine."

"Well, that made a lot of sense…" Jin walked around Jr. careful not to step on him. "Maybe you should go and help Ziggy and MOMO. I know you and you can't handle these types of situations very well…"

"Maybe your right. Still, if there is anything I can help with over here, let me know. I have plenty of ether packs to keep chaos and you going." She answered weakly, still a bit queasy.

"Those could defiantly help and maybe a few medical kits as well." Jin slowly looked down at the red-haired boy who lay dieing in front of him. "Besides, I'm not sure he's going to make it or not…" Shion looked down at Jr. as well, but then quickly jerked her head back up, knowing that she would begin feeling nauseated again.

"I really wish that we had a revive. That would've helped so much…" Shion sighed. Jin patted her shoulder and went back to helping chaos heal Jr. Shion made her way over to MOMO and Ziggy. The cyborg looked up at her, accepting her help.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

_Move along _

_Move along _

"MOMO…" Shion was lost for words. She didn't know what to say to the pink haired realian. She gently stroked her soft pink hair, hoping to calm her down somewhat.

"How bad is it?" Ziggy asked, referring to the injuries Jr. had received.

"It's…bad. I…I don't…really know how to explain it…" Shion tried not to let MOMO hear her words. Suddenly, Ziggy stood up and let Shion hold MOMO for a while.

"Where…are you going?" Shion asked, confused that the cyborg would leave MOMO so suddenly.

"I'm going to see if I can contact the Durandal and let them know what happened." He answered. Shion looked up at him, knowing that this would probably make the Durandal and Foundation break into havoc, but it was the only way. Not only would it affect the Durandal and Foundation, it would also bring depression to Gaignun, Mary and Shelley as well.

"Here. You can use my intercom if you like." Shion handed a small device to Ziggy. She felt tears forming up against her bottom eye lids as she handed it to him. She knew that this was going to be something that no one could forget. Losing a leader, a brother and a loved one all at the same time. It would be painful…

"Thanks. I know that it's going to be hard without him. I grew…a little attached to him too. Even after what he used to call me." A silence was bestowed upon them for a short while. Then Shion heard a small laugh come from Ziggy and she immediately looked up to him. What she saw stunned her. Was he…crying?

"He…kind of reminded me of what it felt like to have a son…just like MOMO makes me feel like I have a daughter." Shion watched as Ziggy walked away and began to call to the Foundation and the Durandal. She never saw him so emotional before.

MOMO looked up at Shion with watery eyes. She had finally calmed down a little bit and was able to talk.

"Is…is he…really…?"

"I'm not sure. He might still be alive. We just have to wait and hope that he'll come to." Shion looked over at chaos and Jin, who seemed to be working really hard to revive Jr. It wasn't looking good either. Shion was surprised when MOMO slowly tried to stand up. She stood up quicker than MOMO and helped her up afterwards.

"I…want to…see him." MOMO said. She looked like she was in a trance, as well as her tone of voice.

"No. Just wait here…and everything will be all right." Shion held the realian's hand as they both stared over at chaos and Jin.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely _

_Could be a night when your life ends _

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving _

_All the pain held in your _

_Hands are shaking cold _

_Your hands are mine to hold _

About two hours later, Shion was lying on the floor taking a nap. MOMO was still standing, still wanting to see Jr., but she still obeyed Shion's orders. Ziggy had all ready contacted the Durandal and told them the bad news. Gaignun hadn't been there at the moment, so instead he was witnessed to the emotional out cries of Mary, who had almost fainted at the news. Shelley told him that she would notify the Foundation, as well as Gaignun.

MOMO looked up as Jin and chaos approached her and the sleeping Shion. MOMO looked at them both with pleading eyes, asking them if Jr. was still alive and that she could talk to him again. Chaos put his hand on her shoulder and knelt down to her height and started to explain what had happened.

Jin walked over to Shion and woke her up with a gentle push. She drowsily looked up at him as he slowly pulled her into a sitting position.

"How…is he?" Shion questioned as she remembered why she was sleeping on a hard surface of Proto Omega.

Jin didn't answer. He only held his sister's shoulder and hung his head down. Shion's expression immediately changed as she understood the silent message.

"We…tried." Were the only words spoken between Shion and Jin. Shion felt tears fall from her eyes as she put her hand up to her mouth. She couldn't believe such a strong willed boy like Jr. could give out so easily. She turned her attention to MOMO and chaos. Chaos was holding MOMO in his arms as she let all of her tears fall upon his shoulders.

"Will she be okay?" Shion asked, concerned for MOMO's well being. Jin turned to the realian and shrugged gently.

"I don't really know. All we can do is hope." Jin stood up and helped Shion up as well. They both made their way towards the young girl in chaos' arms.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

_Move along _

"We're…so sorry MOMO…" chaos spoke soothingly, trying to calm her down. Ziggy also joined the group, hoping to help in some way as well.

KOS-MOS suddenly started to walk towards Jr. with no emotion at all. She looked down at his corpse with her red eyes. She has started to scan him, checking to see if there was another way to save him.

"Background check confirmed. This is the death date of Gaignun Kukai Jr. Battle location: Proto Omega. Time: eleven hundred hours. Killed in action, fighting against his brother known as Albedo Piasora. Identification unit number: 666. Model type: URTV." KOS-MOS continued on with data of Jr.'s background, mentioning his real name, his brothers and anything else that concerned him.

Everyone looked at her with wondering eyes, wondering how she had gotten so much information with one single scan. Eventually, she ended her speech and turned to Shion and the others.

"I need to know the date of the funeral ceremonies and document them into my schedule." Shion had become outraged with how emotionless KOS-MOS was being. She understood that she was only designed to be a battle android, but she was still programmed with certain emotions, including sorrow.

"KOS-MOS…isn't your sorrow emotion kicking in right now? What are you? Does your emotion sensor not work anymore!"

_When everything is wrong we move along _

_When everything is wrong we move along _

_Along, along, along, along _

"Sorrow is not needed at this time. Neither is weeping or sadness. They are obsolete at this time." KOS-MOS interjected. She blinked a few times as she watched Shion sigh heavily and shake her head.

"Were you…only programmed to have those types of feelings for me only?" Shion asked, hoping to get a decent response.

"Yes. That is what my creator taught me. I am only close to you Shion; you were the only one that I obeyed. I was built to protect you." KOS-MOS stated. Shion looked down at the glowing yellow floor. She closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Well, I guess I will have to reprogram you…reprogram you to care for others as well!" Shion's head quickly jolted up.

"The reason why sorrow is not needed is because Gaignun Kukai Jr. was going to pass away anyway. The outcome of this situation was best if we are to conquer U-DO. The three URTV's: number 666, 667 and 669 were designed to give their lives to destroy U-DO. This loss only helps our situation."

"It's not true!" MOMO yelled as she took a few steps forward. "We could've found a way to get rid of U-DO without hurting Jr. or Gaignun! There could've been a way!" She protested. The android did not reply immediately.

KOS-MOS responded after a few seconds. "This was the most efficient and quickest way."

"I wouldn't say that." The blue haired android turned to see Ziggy take a step towards her. "If this was supposed to be the quickest way, then why is U-DO still here? In order to get rid of it, we have to destroy the other two units as well…am I correct?" KOS-MOS stood silent for a moment before responding.

"Affirmative."

"If there was a way around it, then we could've found it and it would all already be over. Jr. would still be here as well as Gaignun and Albedo. We wouldn't have to sacrifice their lives for the sake of destroying U-DO." Ziggy argued. He had finally given some knowledge to KOS-MOS.

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

"Correct, but with Albedo still alive, Jr. and Gaignun would still have to deal with protecting the foundation from Gnosis and Albedo would threaten to take it all over." KOS-MOS countered.

"Can we just get off this subject? The damage is dealt and done. There is no way in turning back now." Jin interrupted. Everyone turned to face him with defeat on their faces, except for KOS-MOS, who stared at him blankly.

"He's right you know. I guess…this is the future we have now." Shion agreed. She walked over to her brother's side and began to cry. Not only for Jr., but for KOS-MOS as well.

"Let's go…back to the Elsa. Back to where we started." Chaos said slowly. Everyone nodded except for MOMO. They all started to head back, but MOMO didn't.

"Come on MOMO." Ziggy prompted her to follow them.

"No. I'm not going." Everyone turned to look at her. She stood straight with an expression of determination. "I'm not moving. I have…to try again. I have to try to revive Jr.!" She yelled as she ran towards Jr.'s body.

"Wait! MOMO! It won't work!"

"I still have to try!" She responded as she knelt down beside Jr. "Don't worry, you'll still be alive." Her hands started glowing over him, somewhat resonating with his soul. She closed her eyes, becoming weaker by the second.

"MOMO!" chaos yelled as he ran over to retrieve her. When he arrived at her side, he was surprised at what he had seen. Everything was healing, quickly and efficiently. He waited as MOMO continued, watching a miracle happen.

"I…I can't…believe it…" chaos stuttered as he watched closely, hoping to learn something new. Within minutes Jr. was breathing again. He was still unconscious, but MOMO carried out what she said she would do. The group had just arrived when MOMO opened her eyes and her hands fell to the floor in front of her.

"See…I told…you…I could…" MOMO said weakly, but then she collapsed to the side and fell unconscious.

"MOMO!" Ziggy ran to her and held her head up while Shion also came over to her. Chaos was also concerned, but confused as well. He didn't understand how she could do it. How could a realian hold so much power? He didn't know, but now all he could focus on was getting Jr., MOMO and everyone else back to the Elsa.

MOMO was carried off by Ziggy and Jr. was transported by chaos, who was looking him over amazed that he didn't find a single scratch on him.

It took a while, but they all eventually made it back to the Elsa. Chaos had let Jin carry Jr. the rest of the way while MOMO had woken up earlier and was now running with the group.

"…ugh…" chaos looked down to see Jr. coming to. His eyes widened as he was surprised that Jr. was able to open his eyes.

"Don't worry Jr.! You're going to be okay, we're almost there!" chaos said reassuringly as he looked back to where the Elsa was. They were all about two meters away from the loading platform.

"I-I…I'm alive?" Jr. questioned as he shifted himself a bit making chaos almost drop him.

MOMO heard Jr.'s voice and looked back at him. She smiled brightly and slowed down to wait for chaos to come up next to her. She ran along side of chaos and Jr. as they came up to the Elsa and boarded.

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

When everyone was on the platform and where on their way up to the dock part of the Elsa, chaos set Jr. down. Jr. looked at his hands. He couldn't believe it, he was alive, but he didn't know what happened.

"How…am I still alive after what Albedo did to me?" Jr. questioned as he looked up at his comrades. They all turned to MOMO who was now blushing furiously.

"You can thank her. She was the one who had enough power to revive you." Chaos explained. Jr. looked at her and smiled lightly.

"Welcome back!" MOMO chirped as she saw his smile. He pushed himself to get up and eventually got to a standing point. He took a few steps toward her and opened his arms wide.

"Thanks MOMO. I really do owe you my life now." His eyes narrowed into a loving type of look. He smiled warmly and MOMO walked over to him and embraced him. Her eyes teared up and she began to sob.

"I'm…so glad that I could help! And I'm happy that your still here!" She said through tears. Jr. smiled softly as he gently supported his head on her shoulder like she did.

"I'm glad that I'm still here too." He closed his eyes as he felt her warmth; it put him into a peaceful serenity that gave him and MOMO a special bond.

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

_Move along _

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _

_Right back what is wrong _

_We move along _

_

* * *

_

Yup, there's my story. The song is not mine either...I forgot to put it up in the beginning and I'm too lazy to go back up there and put it in. The song is by The All American Rejects. Hope you liked the story and ...PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
